Various methods of testing a software product are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,729, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and system for developing and testing software in English for international development. Errors and hugs can be found before the software is tested in localized versions. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0106593, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for testing bidirectional language script prior to transaction in an application under test. The method maps unidirectional text characters from right to left.
However, in today's global economy, it is often desired to have a software product tested where the software is operated in multiple languages. Some of these languages may not be native to the human tester. Currently, multiple testers must be employed or a single tester must be able to translate a test case (i.e., standard inputs and outputs) for a software product. For example, a tester may input test information to a software product. The product may perform the test and output the results to the tester in a language that is not native to the tester. The output may then be interpreted by the foreign tester, and its meaning may be related back to the tester's native language. However, having the tester verify and interpret product output is a time-consuming process and risks the loss of information and/or accuracy during translation.
The disclosure contained herein describes the methods of resolving one or more of the problems discussed above.